Alpha
Alpha (アルファ, Arufa) is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone and also the captain and forward of Protocol Omega. Appearance He has violet hair and he is quite tall. He has grey eyes, and pointy ears. His looks are similar to that of Arata's. He wears a communication device on his right ear and the uniform of Protocol Omega. Since he's tha captain, he wears the teal coloured captain's band as well. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game He appeared in the new Inazuma Eleven GO series called Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. He is the captain and a forward of the team called Protocol Omega, being assigned by a future organization called El Dorado to ride the world of soccer. Anime Alpha appeared in the first episode of Chrono Stone. He said to Tenma that soccer didn't exist except for Tenma, but he didn't agree so Alpha teleported him to the time where he saved Sasuke and where he was himself saved by Gouenji Shuuya. When Gouenji shot the ball to save Tenma back then, Alpha kicked the Sphere Device in strike mode at it, stopping the shoot. It made the planks falling on Tenma, then a devastating scene was shown with Tenma's mother crying. Though, Tenma didn't give up and Alpha teleported both of them again to an empty field. He revealed his team, Protocol Omega, and began to shoot violent blows at Tenma. However, his final shot was interrupted by Fei Rune who then started a match against his team, with Tenmas. During the match, Alpha used his keshin, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, to fuse with it and scored the first goal with a mighty shoot. In Episode 2, Alpha used another time his keshin armed to block Fei who was Mixi Maxed with Kyouryuu. He then used Tactics AX3 with Einamu and Reiza to stop Tenma and others members and scored a goal again with a mighty shoot. Later, he left the match and went to Endou's timeline, when he joined Raimon and created the soccer club. When he found Endou, he immediately started to tell him that soccer didn't exist, and then teleported him to the Football Frontier Stadium. Tenma, Fei and Wonderbot opposed Alpha and so another match between Protocol Omega and Tenmas began. He hurted most of the members of Tenmas and then the episode ended with Endou Mamoru not approving what is Alpha doing. In Episode 3, he made a shoot that was stopped by Endou's God Hand. Then, he used Shoot Command 01 but it was stopped again by Endou's Majin Great's Great The Hand. He was seen talking to Toudou Heikichi about Tsurugi Yuuichi, who arrived to the stadium to play with Tenmas. He later used his Keshin Armed to block Yuuichi 's and Tenma's, but they made a mighty shoot which beat Alpha and made the second goal to Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0. At the end of the episode, he was seen in an unknown place talking to his master about his defeat, with his team. He promised he will defeat Tenmas the next time they will play. In Episode 4, Alpha met Tenma and the others again 6 years ago, when Yuuichi and Kyousuke were young. He teleported another time them, this time to Raimon's stadium. During the match, he used many times his keshin and keshin armed: the first time to "fight" against Yuuichi where he succeeded and the second to make a mighty shoot that was hardly stopped by Raimon (GO). Finally, they lost again 1-0 . He was replaced by Beta and Protocol Omega 2.0 in Episode 5 as he and his team weren't able to stop Tenma, Fei and the others from changing the timeline back to it normal. Though, most of the members of his team joined Protocol Omega 2.0, except him and three others members, who were replaced by Beta, Dorimu, Orca and Ward. He and the three others members were then sent to Eternal Prison. Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 01' *'SH Interrupt Hosei' (Manga) Keshin *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou ' Trivia *His voice actor Taniyama Kishou has voiced characters such as; Shinomiya Natsuki (Uta No Prince-sama), Kiyotsugu Kiyojuuji (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan), Glen Baskerville (Pandora Hearts), Germania (Hetalia: Axis Powers) and many more. *Alpha has a soccer ball called Sphere Device, with multicolored circles on it- the function of this ball seems to be time traveling, striking mode and teleporting through dimensions. **It could also have other functions, but they aren't known as now. **In strike mode, it was powerful enough to break through Majin Pegasus Arc. *He has a tendency to say "Yes" or "No" in English when answering questions. **Though, he isn't the only member of Protocol Omega who does that, Zanou also says "Yes". *Alpha is the first letter of the Greek Alphabet. *He was replaced by Beta in Protocol Omega 2.0. Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Antagonist Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Protocol Omega Category:El Dorado Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User